lifeshyguyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:X pro
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Life of shy guy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley You said on Community Central that you need admins Hello. I'm Admiralalexmann and I saw you saying that you need admins here. I do not know a lot about shy guy enough to be going on with but I know quite a bit about Wiki's and thought that if you made me a Bureaucrat than I could help you. Thank you Admiralalexmann 16:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I wpuld like to say that I have watched quite a few Life of Shy Guy Episodes now so can I have Bureaucratic rights? Admiralalexmann 13:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I did ask for Bureaucrat rights. If you are not happy to give me them than please can you tell me why? Admiralalexmann 19:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,my mistake.Sorry:( Thats ok, you given me them now? Admiralalexmann 19:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but be warned that you can't quit being a Bureaucrat now P.S:Please advertise while I'm working here,and look out for my enemies. Sorry I dont have a youtube account. I am currentley looking for related forums to advertis on. Admiralalexmann 20:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) good idea Help Hey X pro, I'm here to help with this wiki. I do not know much about the show, so I probably will need to watch the episodes in order to do some helpful editting. Also, I will be a bit inactive (due to school and Adventure Time wiki), just a warning. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 00:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me!X is coming..... 02:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Policies We need to come up with some policies. Admiralalexmann 18:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I have already made 5 and I'm about to post it.Can you think of any others? Sorry Sorry that I put is from life of shy guy, it's just because I was in a rush. Admiralalexmann 18:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Move Page I cannot seem to move the page "Quizes" for some reason. It should be spelled "Quizzes". [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 19:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why but I changed it Advertising campaign At the moment I may not be on much but that is now because I am going on forums and advertising this wiki. Admiralalexmann 12:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Signatures I have been making my signature but I cannot change the colour. How do you do this? Admiralalexmann 19:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No Sig The signature does not work. look User:Admiralalexmann/Autosig 20:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the Away-Team. 18:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC)